berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 18 (2016 Anime)
"Fight for Survival Against the Demonic Legion" is the eighteenth episode of the Berserk 2016 anime and the sixth episode of season two. It covers manga episodes 204 through 210. Overview After the Trolls have spirited Hannah away, the residents of Enoch Village proceed to burry what remained of her brother Horace and her husband Ted. During the funeral, Morgan arrives with aid to vanquish the trolls. The villagers are unsure of what to make of this new group as they are skeptical of Schierke being a witch. It was then that a residential priest of the Holy See denounces the group as traveling performers, seeing the Trolls as God's way to test the village's faith. Before Schierke can retort the priest's claims, Guts manages to convince the priest to not shun them away by claiming Casca as a pilgrim seeking to pray to cure her ailing mind. Soon after the group where given room, Schierke presents everyone with a small lock of hair to tie around their fingers so they can maintain limited telepathic communication. But Isidro, upset that Schierke is calling the shots, runs off and vents via practicing. While practicing, Isidro sees Morgan wandering around the ravine in search of fish to cook for Schierke and the rest of the group. Morgan explains that Enoch Village was once flooded with traffic and flourished when an old highway was in use, but the recent construction of a new highway diverted traffic away and led to the village's nearly-decrepit state. Morgan reveals to Isidro that while he had dreams, he decided to remain out of devotion even after his family have long died. This upsets Isidro as he runs off, Guts approaching Morgan. Guts later arrives to the heart of Enoch Village where the settlement's church is located, finding Schierke reviewing the area as the next likely place the trolls will attack. Impressed with how well Schierke was trained, Guts asks her what she intended to say to the priest before he intervened. Schierke explains that the Holy See, dispite claiming to be a protector to humanity, have unwittingly built many churches which are located above what used to be the homes of Astral beings who could aid those in need. She explained that her mentor Flora once lived in a village like Enoch before she was driven away by the Holy See when its influence took over the village. While Schierke explains that cannot bring herself to forgive humans, she is offended when Guts simply tells her to return to her master if she doesn't like people that much. The two are then alerted to birds flying out of the forest, a sign of the Trolls' impending arrival. Schierke mentally conveys the situation to the others to reach the church. The villagers, once alerted, gather their loved ones and rush to the church while Serpico and Isidro proceed to fend off the trolls before they, Farnese and Casca are surrounded. The priest deeming them group forsaken is shocked along with the other villagers as Guts moderately carves a bloody path through the sea of trolls as Farnese and Casca reach the chruch. Schierke, equally dumbfounded by seeing Guts in action, manages to get on the church roof while telling the villagers to get inside. The priest orders Schierke to get down, but is stopped by Farnese as Shierke is conducting a ritual in which she must not be disturbed. It was then that it turned out the trolls have already infiltrated the church, Guts sending Serpico and Isidro to protect the villagers while he fends off the trolls alone. Once inside, Isidro finds himself saved by Morgan who got himself knocked out. His sacrifice inspires the other villagers to fight against the trolls while Isidro tries to wake the old man up. With the priest distracted, Schierke succeeds in her ritual to summon the Four Kings of the World - the Elementals who reign over the four elements - to aid her in protecting the village. The ritual ends, and the effects of Schierke's machinations are immediately visible: barrier of light formed around the church with the trolls inside quickly reduced to cinders while Morgan's wounds heal. Characters in Order of Appearance }} Manga/Anime Differences Notes Category:Episodes (2016 Anime)